1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiver, and more particularly, it relates to a receiver comprising a receiver body connected with an antenna.
2. Description of the Background Art
A receiver comprising a receiver body connected with an antenna is known in general, as disclosed in each of Japanese Patent laying-Open Nos. 56-27537 (1981), 7-226693 (1996), 2005-341362 and 2002-122651, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent laying-Open No. 56-27537 discloses an active antenna provided therein with an active circuit amplifying a received signal. This active antenna described in Japanese Patent laying-Open No. 56-27537 is so formed as to transmit power supplied to the active circuit provided therein and to transmit the received signal with one cable.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent laying-Open No. 7-226693 discloses a receiver connected with an active antenna. This received described in Japanese Patent laying-Open No. 7-226693 is so formed that power is supplied from a power source to the body of the receiver and power is also supplied to the active antenna through a network supplying power to the receiver.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent laying-Open No. 2005-341362 discloses an active antenna branching apparatus constituted of an active antenna, a branching filter and a television receiver. In this active antenna branching apparatus described in Japanese Patent laying-Open No. 2005-341362, the television receiver and the active antenna are connected with each other through the branching filter while an AC adapter for supplying power to the branching filter and the active antenna is connected to the branching filter, so that the television receiver can receive a ground wave television signal and a satellite broadcasting signal. According to the aforementioned Japanese Patent laying-Open No. 2005-341362, the branching filter is an apparatus outputting a composite signal of the ground wave television signal and the satellite broadcasting signal received in one antenna while dividing the same into the respective frequency bands.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-122651 discloses a GPS receiver operable upon connection with either an active antenna or a passive antenna. This GPS receiver described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-122651 is so formed that power is supplied to the active antenna through a network of the body of the receiver.
However, the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 56-27537 describing the active antenna neither discloses nor suggests the structure of a network supplying power to the body of the receiver. Therefore, the network supplying power to the body of the receiver and a network supplying power to the active circuit provided in the antenna may conceivably be not electrically insulated from each other. In this case, the receiver may malfunction due to a failure caused in the active antenna when the active antenna is out of order.
In the receiver described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 7-226693, the network supplying power to the body of the receiver and a network supplying power to the active antenna are not electrically insulated from each other. Therefore, the receiver may malfunction due to a failure caused in the active antenna when the active antenna is out of order.
In the active antenna branching apparatus described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-341362, a dedicated AC adapter (external power supply member) for operating the active antenna must be separately provided in addition to a power source supplying power to the television receiver.
The GPS receiver described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-122651 supplies power to the active antenna through the network of the body of the receiver. Therefore, a network of the GPS receiver and the network supplying power to the active antenna may not be electrically insulated from each other. In this case, the GPS receiver may malfunction due to a failure caused in the active antenna when the active antenna is out of order.